Guess It Will Never Be
by QueenofChains
Summary: A heart of a young woman, torn into to for a love of two, a sad thing to think of... But whom will her heart go into, undeniably? Is it the one whom she'd loved for so long, or is it the one that she knew a few days ago?


DISCLAIMER: It's the usual, actually. I do not own Fairy Tail and all its characters; the rights and all, they all belong to Hiro Mashima and the other staff that made Fairy Tail a large hit… yadda yadda… bla bla bla… words words words…

* * *

><p>After a strenuous day of battling against the Oracion Seis, the wizards of the light garnered victory over them. But that is not the end of the story for our pink- haired mage and our black- haired tsundere.<p>

Ren Akatsuki was looking at the magnificent view while traveling back to Blue Pegasus, dreaming about the girl she met and battled side-by-side with her. He had a blank expression on his face while looking at the view and imagining about her.

His teammates notice his grief and wished to help him in any way, but are helpless since they don't know what the real problem is. A short, blond- haired snow mage whispered in the Archivist's ear "What is his problem anyway? I'm starting to worry about him…"

"I don't really know, but I'd wish he'd cut it off."

They thought for a bit on what they've done before they got on the train. An idea popped into Eve's head and spits it out. He remembers that he said that he saved her when Cristina was about to crash, and saying "Aren't you going to get lonely?" to her before they left. "Maybe it's that Sherry girl from Lamia Scale." he said.

"Yeah, that may be true. But isn't that a bit exaggerating? He just met her yesterday and now, he's heading over heels with her. I mean the normal Ren would at least try to be a tsundere towards her or something… this is very weird." Hibiki replies as he holds to his chin and tried to remember more.

"Men, we're here!" a short and energetic Ichiya interrupted as the Trimen got up and went to the welcoming guild.

It was the usual as Master Bob was in front of them to be the first one congratulating them, girls of all ages, either from the guild or not was there, shrieking and cheering for the winning team. "Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki , Hundred Night- Hibiki Laytis, Holy Night- Eve Thylm, and Empty Night- Ren Akatsuki; you were able to be a part of our makeshift alliance and defeated the Oracion Seis. In behalf of the entire guild and the Council, let me say congratulations to you!"

The whole audience gave a big round of applause for the Trimen, and Ichiya, Hibiki and Eve smiled and waved at the audience (Ichiya was posing and kept saying 'men', but was totally ignored…). But Ren remained silent and just looked down.

Meanwhile, back at Lamia Scale, a train stopped and mages Lyon, Sherry, and Jura went down as the audience was cheering for their success. Yuka and Toby were there together with the guild master to be the first ones to congratulate them. Lyon and Jura smiled at them, while Sherry was blank, and it seemed she was thinking something, something very deep.

Lyon looked at Sherry and saw her face. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Sherry, you fine?"

Sherry gave a pale smile and replied "No, I'm just fine. I was just thinking, after all those moments we had with the other guilds, defeating the Oracion Seis one by one, repairing Cristina and saving Cait Shelter, and learning the truth about them; I'm still here, in front of all these people being praised and admired, but yet feel so wrong… What has love in store for me?"

He patted her head and said "Don't worry, It'll come to you…" and went inside Lamia Scale.

After a whole week of resting, all three guilds received a letter coming from the Guild Masters of Fiore.

"Jura, what is it?" Lyon asked.

"It's a letter coming from the Guild Masters. They said that we'll have a party celebrating the victory over the Oracion Seis tomorrow night, at Master Bob's place; everyone is invited." Jura said in reply.

Sherry overheard the news and was jumping for joy inside. "Is this the sign that love really has something in store for me? Is it?" She thought to herself.

At the night of the party, they were presented one by one by guild; starting from Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy, together with Wendy and Charle; Blue Pegasus, Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve and Ren; and Lamia Scale, Lyon, Sherry and Jura.

Like any other party with the wizards, Natsu is on the dance floor together with Lucy, Gray is getting the attention of girls because of his uncommon striping habit, Erza on a bar stool taking small sips on a tall glass of wine, Wendy getting shy and all when boys try to ask her on a dance, Hibiki and Eve attracting almost all girls in the party without that much effort, while Ichiya taking all his might to ask one girl to dance with him, and Jura out of the party and was outside.

Sherry, in a cute and long, pink, velvet dress; was asked by Lyon to dance with her. When she was about to nod her head, a bunch of girls interrupted and asked Lyon. "Hey, you're one of those wizards who took down Oracion Seis, right?" one girl asked.

Lyon simply nodded his head as the girls shrieked unto the top of their voices as Lyon just looked away. "Hey, why not dance with us, enjoy the party!" another girl said.

He was about to go away when Sherry looked up and said to him "Lyon, why not? J-just go…"

"Are you sure, Sherry? Aren't you going to get lonely?"

Those words ringed unto her head as they were the exact words that Ren said when they were about to leave. "Yes, I'm fine!" she replied with a higher intonation.

"Great! Then, let's go." All girls screamed.

Sherry decided to get out for some fresh air when she saw a gloomy Ren out on the backyard of Blue Pegasus.

"So, what are doing here, tsundere?" Sherry asked in a confident voice, as if she wasn't sad at all.

"N-nothing… r-really…"he said with a stammering voice, trying to act all tsundere in front of her. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh…" she sighed and went beside him as they watched the starry night on a full moon's bliss.

The awkward silence was emanating between them, and after a few moments, Ren decides to break the silence. He stands up and starts to blush saying "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Sherry said with a shocked expression.

"Oh, n-nothing… I just thought of asking you if love has something in store for you, that's all,"

"You know what, I think I do… but I don't know if this is the right one for me?"

"Well, tell me. You can trust me, right?"

"Okay, I have been dating someone whom I'm in love for so long. And now that I have him, and it seems I have undivided attention for him, it seems so wrong. Like there's something inside of me that's telling me you deserve better- that there's someone out there who really cares, who is the one that love, hope, and destiny hopes to be the one that I'll tie the knot with someday. "

Ren smiles to what Sherry has opened up to her and seems to wish to learn more. "Okay. So, is he here now- with you?"

Sherry closes her eyes, looks at him and says "Well, yes he is…. What?" she says with a shocked voice.

"Very well then…" Ren replies with a velvet voice. He comes closer to Sherry and draws her closer to him.

"No, no, this shouldn't be right. My love only belongs to Lyon, but why am I letting this stupid tsundere under my skin? And why did I let myself fall unto him in the first place." Sherry thought to herself.

She resists Ren and hits him in his chest without hurting him. "No, no, this is not for me!" she says as she comes free from his grip and tries to run away.

But before she could even get a meter away from him, he grabs her right hand. He looks up and sees her face. He sighed and said "Okay, since I love you, I'm letting you go. But before I do, let me tell you that NO ONE will replace you in my heart, even as time itself passes by."

She looks at his face and notices tears building up on his soulful eyes, he then lets go of her hand. Sherry hasn't moved an inch for a while. And now, Ren notices that she herself has tears flowing down from her eyes down to her beautiful face.

He comes closer to her and wipes the tear in her right eye then holds her chin with the same hand. The next thing that she knew that the tsundere that she despised and got her emotions mixed up comforted her and let his lips simply collide with hers under an empty night with the moon's bliss, accompanied by the harmony of silence.

After that, she went into the party and tried to calm herself down. As the lonely tsundere sighs again in deep melancholy, his teammates were there only to find out that their comrade's heart broke into small shatters of spiraling depression, all because of a young mage that he knew that he'll love her forever regardless.

"Tough break-up…" Hibiki says as he taps his shoulder.

"But don't worry. If she really is the one for you, she will come back." Eve said.

Ren sighs deeply and finally turns at them saying "I'll be fine. Besides, she will be in my heart, irrevocably."

* * *

>Men, this is annoying, I really suck at this... if you have comments especially suggestions, feel free!<p><p> 


End file.
